Feeding Phoenix Fire
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: The Elders decide to take a young Phoenix into their care to raise to fight for the Greater Good. But what happens when his mother, hell bent on getting her son back, goes on a viscious witch hunt, leading her to the Charmed Ones' doorstep?
1. Chapter 1

Best Interests at Heart

A woman appeared in the room, dressed in robes of gold, offsetting her blond hair. Seated at the table across from the doorway were two men, dressed in robes of gold, both looking decidedly grim. She took her place between them, waiting for the older to speak. His brown eyes met her light blue and he sighed.

"What is troubling you, Darius?" Fiona asked, placing her hand atop his in comfort.

"The Phoenix is what troubles me, what troubles us all," Darius answered.

"They have been a low threat for years now," Fiona stated, perplexed.

"They are gaining strength," Ayden interrupted.

"Who are they planning on going after?" she questioned, her voice sounding suddenly tired.

"No one…yet. But there is one we've been watching, she has a child whom she will no doubt train in their murderous ways," Darius spat.

"What can we do?" Fiona asked, looking nervous now.

"We must save the child," Ayden explained.

"What? Who are we to decide whom is born good or evil?" she erupted.

"Fiona, please listen. We will keep the child, raise it to fight for the Greater Good," Darius murmured, trying to reassure his confidant.

"You are really ready to take a child from its mother just to protect the Greater Good! That is a selfish act Darius," she chided, anger flashing in her light eyes.

"We do what must be done to preserve the balance, Fiona. We have the child's best interests at heart," Darius shot back.

"And what of the mother? She won't be willing give up her child to us," she countered.

"She will have no choice," Ayden murmured. Fiona rose, livid.

"I will not be a part of this," she snapped and disappeared in a mass of blue and white orbs.

"She will come around in time," Darius said, calmly.

"I am not so sure of that, Darius," Ayden answered.

Several hundred miles away in a small house in San Francesco, a young woman was bent over the stove, heating up milk in a pan. A few feet from her sat a toddler of about 2 in a high chair, happily stuffing Cheerios in his mouth. His mother smiled at him, a lock of dark red hair falling from behind her ear. The milk started to bubble and she immediately removed it from the stove to let it cool enough to put in the cup for her son. While it cooled she went over to her child and bent down to his eye level.

"How are we today, little one?" Aniel cooed, running a hand over his smooth auburn locks.

The boy laughed and offered up his Cheerio and saliva covered hand.

"Mommy want O's?" Carden asked, smiling sweetly.

"No thanks baby. You eat them," Aniel answered, getting up to get him his cup of warm milk.

He was a good child. He hadn't been fussy as an infant and started sleeping through the night very early on. Thankfully the mark hadn't showed up until after she'd brought him home. She knew her son would make a wonderful witch assassin when his time came. She would train him well, as her mother had done for her. Carden would carry on where she had not been able to. She handed him the cup and watched him drink happily. Her ears pricked up at the sound of a jingle. She looked to her left and there, standing in her living room were two men dressed in gold robes. She knew who they were. They were Elders.

"What do you want?" she hissed at them, moving to protect Carden. She was ready for a fight.

"We are here for the child," Darius spoke firmly.

"No. You can't have him. He's mine," Aniel shouted, rushing towards them, arms outstretched.

Before she could reach them, however, their hands were out, releasing orbs of blue lightening. They hit her and knocked her unconscious. In the background, Carden began to scream at the top of his little lungs. Ayden stepped over the boy's mother and came to stand in front of Carden. He orbed the tray onto the counter and unbuckled the highchair straps.

"Shh. You are safe," Ayden cooed in the boy's ear as he picked him up, cradling him safely in his arms.

"Mama," Carden sniffled, looking at his mother.

"Come now. All will be well young one," Darius assured the weeping 2-year-old. With that the trio disappeared, leaving Aniel to awake later.

The two Elders and Carden arrived in the Heavens and were greeted with a cross-looking Fiona. She was blocking their way to the nursery they'd set up before going to retrieve Carden.

"I thought wanted nothing to do with this," Darius spoke coolly.

"A child needs a mother," she said simply, taking the boy from Ayden's arms. He curled up against her form, so much like his mother's.

"I told you," Darius whispered as Fiona turned and headed into the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

A Woman Scorned

Aniel came to hours later. The room was dark, the shadows of the street lamps outside the only source of light. Her head hurt, as if it had been hit with an 18-wheeler. Damn those Elders packed one hell of a punch. She sat up slowly, feeling her head for blood. There didn't appear to be any that she could feel. Getting her to her feet proved to be quite a challenge as the room swam in and out of focus before her eyes. Aniel groaned as she gripped the table to steady herself. She immediately searched the kitchen for Carden. He wasn't there.

"Carden!" she bellowed, running to his room.

She fell to her knees at his bed, unmade from that morning. She let one tear fall from her eyes before she began to tear the room apart. She pulled out every drawer of the small dresser, flinging shirts, shorts and one-piece sleepers everywhere. She knew he wasn't there but she had to try. She couldn't give up on her little boy. She heaved a sigh, looking at the damage she'd inflicted on the room. She would not cry. She was stronger than that. She felt a burning in her chest. It was anger, pure and raw. Her baby had been taken from her and she was going to get him back.

"You brought this on yourself," she cried to the silent air.

She knew the Elders would hear her cry. She hoped they knew enough to know it was a promise. She needed to vent her anger. She got up and moved to the living room, tearing the couch cushions to pieces. She threw the table against the wall, shattering the legs. She had nothing left here. She had no reason to stay. They had awakened in her, the calling she had been avoiding the past 2 years. They had awakened her birthright and that was a very dangerous thing. She pulled up the sleeve of her right arm and saw the mark of the Phoenix blazing boldly against her skin. She was back.

"Fiona, where is the child?" Ayden asked as Fiona emerged from her room.

"Shh. He's sleeping. And he has a name," she scolded.

"My apologies. Why isn't he sleeping in the nursery?" Ayden questioned as they made their way down the hall.

"He feels more comfortable in my room. I think he's grown attached this past year," Fiona commented with a smile.

"Darius was right. He said you'd come around in time," Ayden chortled.

"Yes, go and rub it in,' she muttered.

Just then Darius came rushing towards them, looking ashen-faced and worried. He was breathing heavily and perspiration was pouring from his upper lip and temples.

"Darius! What's wrong?" Fiona questioned, rushing to his side.

"She's struck again," he gasped, trying desperately the catch his breath. Ayden and Fiona shared a look.

"She can't come up here. Carden is safe," Ayden remarked.

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's the rest of the magical community," Darius answered.

"This is the twentieth witch she's killed in the last four months," he added.

"She's sending us a sign," Fiona murmured.

"Sign? What kind of sign?" Ayden pressed. He was a bit clueless at times.

"She's not going to stop doing this until she gets Carden back," Fiona breathed, going pale.

"She will stop. We will make her," Darius said, his voice gruff.

"We have no authority to intervene. Besides, she's a Phoenix. She could rob us of our powers," Ayden gasped.

"Then just pray she stops before it gets too out of hand."

Ayden and Fiona watched as Darius walked away, looking resolute. The two Elders knew none of this would bode well for anyone. Darius was set in his ways and nothing changed his mind once he'd made it up. They only hoped his stubborn streak wouldn't cost them more innocent lives.

Back on Earth, Aniel was pressed up against the back of a dumpster. She was watching the movements in the second story window of the apartment across the way. She could feel the magic all around her and it only egged her on. She wanted that power. But most of all, she wanted to see the witch suffer as she robbed them of their powers and then took their life.

"Ready or not, here I come?" she hissed, her eyes alight with adrenaline.

She disappeared and rematerialized outside the door to the witch's apartment. She was about to open the door when it flew open and a scream issued from the room. Aniel rushed in to find her chosen victim, pinned the wall by a demon. She glared at the hideous creature. She had not factored demons into her plans.

"She's mine," she snapped, lunging at the demon.

"I don't think so witch," it growled back but it was too late. Her hands were sucking up his powers. When she pulled her hands out, the demon exploded with a fiery cry. The carpet where he'd stood was singed with black soot.

"Thank you," the young witch said, letting out the breath she'd been holding in.

"No, thank you," Aniel murmured, plunging her hands into the girls abdomen, feeling the power flowing into her. The girl tried to scream but found she had not the strength nor the voice to do so. When Aniel was finished she watched her victim slide down the wall, falling onto her face. Without another word, she disappeared.

"Paige," the girl managed to gasp out before she lost consciousness.

In a swirl of blue and white, Paige Matthews-Mitchell appeared. Breath caught in her throat as she rolled her unconscious charge over and began to heal the large wound in her stomach. Once the skin and material of her shirt were knitted back together, the young girl came to.

"What happened, Karen?" Paige asked softly, moving her to the couch.

"A…a demon attacked me," she stammered.

"I think it…took my powers," she babbled on.

"Oh sweetie. It's ok. It's going to be ok. You're alright," Paige whispered soothingly.

It took Paige almost an hour to fully calm Karen down and to convince her that the demon wasn't going to come back. She told the girl to lock her door just to be on the safe side. With that, Paige disappeared in a mass of orbs. She reappeared in the foyer of the family Manor.

"Piper! Phoebe!" she called out.

"In the kitchen," Piper answered.

"What's going on?" Phoebe questioned as Paige walked in.

"That's the twenty-somethingth charge that I've had to heal in the last four months with a stomach wound," Paige explained.

"They all said a demon attacked them and stole their powers."

"Did they say what the demon looked like?" Piper asked, not looking too pleased to have demon troubles again.

"No. They just said a demon," Paige answered with a groan.

"Have you talked to the Elders about this?" Leo asked, coming in from the sun room. It was obvious he was eavesdropping.

"No. I was kind of avoiding them. They keep throwing all these charges at me, one after another. It's like I'm playing dodge ball and they're all on one team," she whined.

"I think you should talk to them," Leo said, his whitelighter instincts kicking in.

"Fine," the youngest Halliwell sister muttered, disappearing.

"Hello! Anybody here?" Paige called, wandering around the massive expanse of Heavens where the Elders dwelled.

No one answered. Thinking this odd, Paige picked a direction and walked down the corridor. Everything was eerily silent and Paige felt butterflies rustling in her stomach. She came to a door that was slightly ajar. There were voices filtering out of the room in low whispers. She leaned close, trying to catch what was being said.

"She saved the witch. Just like she's saved the others," Darius hissed.

"But they've all lost their powers," Fiona shot back.

"I think he is almost ready," Ayden murmured, seeming to have ignored the other's conversation.

"How can you be sure?" Fiona whispered.

"We can't. But we have to try," Darius commented

"We'll place him in her care," he continued.

"We can't do that! We promised them their days were over four years ago," Fiona snapped.

"He will be safe with them regardless. They have plenty of magic to protect him," Darius countered gruffly.

"Plenty of magic at risk you mean," Ayden grumbled.

"She is outnumbered. I do not foresee a problem," Darius responded.

Paige pushed the door open and cleared her throat. The three Elders looked up at her in surprise. They moved to stand and greet her.

"Paige. How can we help you?" Fiona asked.

"It's not often you come all the way to us," Ayden added.

"All of the charges you've given the past few months have all been attacked by a demon whose stolen their powers and tried to kill them," Paige said, trying to keep her composure.

"I want to know why."

"Paige you know we can't tell you that," Fiona answered gently.

"So you admit something fishy is going on then," Paige accused.

"We aren't Seers. How are we supposed to know what is to happen to any one witch?" Darius asked.

"You're the Elders! You're supposed to know these things!" Paige shot back irritably.

"Look, if you don't have an answer then, fine. But I'm going to get to the bottom of this myself," she quipped and left in a flurry of orbs.

"She's going to find out sooner than she thinks," Fiona murmured, shaking her head sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

Calm Before the Storm

Paige was pacing back and forth in front the Book of Shadows. She stopped, steadying herself on the edge of the pedestal. She'd been pacing longer than she thought and had gotten absolutely nowhere. It didn't help that Phoebe and Piper were busy at work. Suddenly there were footsteps coming up the stairs and Wyatt appeared.

"Hi Aunt Paige," he greeted, coming into the attic.

"Hi sweetie," she said back, ruffling his hair. He was tall for his 8 years.

"What are you doing?" her eldest nephew inquired, looking at the book.

"Just looking for something," Paige answered.

"Can I help?"

"I'm not doing anything that interesting. Just looking really," Paige told him, unsure if she wanted to involve her nephew.

"You're looking at power stealing demons. How come?" he pressed.

"Just trying to help some charges," his Aunt answered with a sigh.

"Oh. Are you going to make a potion?"

"I don't know."

"I appreciate you wanting to help, Wyatt but I need to do this on my own ok," Paige murmured, turning to face her older sister's oldest son.

"Ok," Wyatt replied, looking a little sad but orbed out, leaving Paige alone again.

Paige refocused her attention to the Book. She thought back to all of her charges, trying to recall anything specific they said. Most demons, regardless of whether they stole powers or not, didn't actually make contact to leave a gaping wound.

"I'm looking in the wrong spot," she muttered to herself just as there was a jingle and four figures stepped from the blue and white orbs. Paige looked up.

"Look I'm busy. Can you come back later," she muttered, returning to flipping pages.

"We need to speak with you Paige," Fiona said, stepping towards the whitelighter.

"We already did that remember. You didn't know what was going on. I left," Paige answered rudely.

"You have a new charge," Ayden interjected.

"Another one! You're kidding me. I'm not superwoman here," Paige complained.

"He is a very important charge," Darius impressed upon her.

"What's so special about this charge?" Paige asked, her curiosity starting to spark.

"Meet Carden," Fiona said, ushering the child from behind her robes. He smiled up at Paige.

"A kid! You're giving me a kid as a charge!" Paige railed.

"In case you didn't notice, I've got three of my own at home," she continued.

"Paige. You need to keep him safe," Fiona added urgently before handing the boy over. Without another word, the three Elders disappeared.

Paige looked down at the boy. He was cute, the way he smiled up at her so innocently. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anything done in terms of hunting down her power demon with him around. Paige picked up Carden and orbed away, back to her and Henry's small house.

"Henry!" she called out. Henry appeared in the walkway, two sippy cups in his hands.

"What's up hon?" Henry asked, just then noticing the boy in his wife's arms.

"What's with the kid? Paige, honey, you know we can't have another," he commented, looking worried.

"Don't worry. He won't be here long," Paige assured him with a swift kiss on the lips.

"He's my newest charge. The Elders dropped him off, without so much as why he was my charge," she rambled on, setting him down. He looked at Henry and waved.

"What's your name, little guy?" Henry queried, bending down.

"Carden," he answered softly.

"I guess we better introduce him to the kids," Paige murmured.

As if on cue, Henry Jr., Hannah and Chelsea ran into the room. Hannah had marker all over her face, her brother chasing her. Chelsea was simply chasing her brother for fun.

"Hey you three," Paige called, the children halting in their tracks.

"Mommy! Henry colored on me," Hannah told her mother, seeming to find it funny.

"I see that," Paige answered, bending down to wipe some of it off. Henry took the uncapped marker from his son's hands.

"There's someone Mommy wants you to meet," she continued, getting the attention of Henry and Chelsea.

"This is Carden. He's going to be staying with us for a little while. So be nice, or it's time out," Paige introduced her young charge.

The children surveyed each other, almost like dogs, minus the rude sniffing. Instantly, all four of them ran off, Henry babbling to Carden about all the toys he had. Chelsea offered her hand to Carden as they went up the stairs.

"Well that went well," Henry remarked, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Let's hope they don't get too attached. Like you said, we can't really keep him," Paige murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like Chelsea is taken with him."

"Henry, she's 3 years old!" Paige shot.

"I'm kidding," Henry chuckled.

The next few days went by rather uneventfully in the Matthews-Mitchell household. Carden found his place within the inner workings and hierarchy of the children. He was presently watching Hannah and Chelsea play candy land, both girls cheating.

"That was mine!" Hannah protested.

"No it was mine," Chelsea cried back.

Hannah reached over and grabbed the card from her sister's hand, which sent Chelsea into hysterics. She blinked and she held the card once more. Just as Hannah was bout to orb it back, Carden reached out his hand and took the card. With a sweet smile, he ripped the card in half and gave half to each sister.

"No cry," he said, getting up and hugging each girl.

"What's going on in here?" Paige asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"We just playing Mommy," Hannah said, smiling innocently at her mother.

"Well come on, we have to get ready,. We're going to Aunt Piper's tonight," Paige told her youngest child.

Ten minutes later, Paige and Henry, flanked by four children, piled into the car and drove over to the Manor. Every month each sister would make dinner for the entire family. This month was Piper's turn. Everyone enjoyed having it at Manor, not only because of the space but because of Piper's culinary skills.

"We're here!" Paige called out as she hung up coats in the hall closet. There was a stampede as her nieces and nephews came flying at her.

"Hi Aunt Paige!" Chris greeted, hugging her around the waist.

"Hi Honey," she said, reaching out to everyone to give them a hug.

"Who is he?" Rachel, Phoebe and Coop's oldest daughter, inquired.

"How about we go into the sun room and I'll tell you. It's kind of crowded here," Paige said and her niece nodded.

Paige found the rest of the adults in the sun room. After greetings and small talk were exchanged and out of the way, Paige took the opportunity to introduce her new charge.

"Everyone, this is Carden. He's my newest charge," she said and he gave a shy wave.

"He's kind of young to be a charge," Leo commented.

"I guess the Elders didn't think so," Paige answered with a shrug.

Piper excused herself, heading into the kitchen to start dinner. The husbands milled about, keeping a loose eye on the kids who were dutifully following Wyatt around. Wyatt led the assemblage towards the stairs, planning to go up this room when Carden slipped and fell, his arm brushing the new carpet on the stairs. Wyatt orbed down the few steps and picked him up.

"Let me see," the eldest of the children instructed. Carden obediently turned over his hand. The mark of the Phoenix was clearly visible against his skin. Wyatt's forehead wrinkled.

"Mommy! Aunt Paige!" he called. Footsteps thundered hurriedly to the stairs.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"He slipped. I think he got a rug burn. But it looks funny," Wyatt answered.

Paige bent down to examine Carden's arm. There was a small rug burn on the palm of his hand but that was it. Her eyes were fixed on the mark now.

"Phoebe, meet us in the attic," Piper yelled as she dragged Paige and Carden up the stairs. Wyatt and the others started to follow.

"Stay down here. Wyatt go set the table. Have the other kids help," Piper ordered. Phoebe was already in the attic when Paige and Piper arrived. She looked confused.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" she asked.

"No," Piper answered shortly, moving to the Book of Shadows.

"What's got her pissed off?" Phoebe muttered to Paige, who shrugged.

"Come here. Look at this," Piper called. Her sisters joined her at the Book. It was open to the page on the Phoenix.

"Powerful witch assassins who exist to steal magical creatures' powers and kill their victims," Phoebe read.

"Stealing their victims' powers leaves the victim with serious open wounds, usually in the stomach or chest," Paige read, her eyes bulging.

"It wasn't a demon attacking my charges. It was a Phoenix," she breathed. She looked angry.

"What prompted this search, Piper?" Phoebe inquired, still not understanding. The eldest Halliwell pointed to the Mark in the picture and then to Carden's arm. Both Phoebe and Paige jumped back in fright.

"Get the Elders down here now," Piper snapped.

"You heard the woman!" Paige shouted. Blue and white orbs appeared and Darius and Fiona emerged.

"Did you know he was a Phoenix?" Paige shouted.

"Yes," Darius answered, stone-faced.

"And what, you just forgot to mention that my charge is a power-stealing killer?" she continued.

"We have raised him to fight for the Greater Good," Fiona reassured the whitelighter.

"You can't change instinct," Piper shot.

"What did you do? Take him from his family?" Phoebe asked, realizing she'd answered her own question.

"I can't believe this!" Piper growled.

Downstairs there was a loud "thump" and crash, accompanied by several loud screams. Piper grabbed Paige and Phoebe's hands. Phoebe grabbed Carden and they orbed out, leaving the Elders standing there.

"This is not going to end well," Fiona murmured before they disappeared.

The sisters rematerialized in the front hall. Wyatt had his shield up around the entire family. Phoebe slipped Carden into the shield before she and her sisters turn to face the intruder. There standing in the doorway was Aniel. She was livid but her gaze softened when she spotted her son.

"There's no where else to hide," she hissed. She finally tracked him here and she wasn't leaving without him.


	4. Chapter 4

Too Good to be True

"Who the hell are you?" Paige asked defensively.

"Mama!" Carden called, trying to run to his mother.

"Oh that's just great," Paige muttered.

"You knew this would happen!" she shouted at the ceiling.

"Your shouting won't save you, witch," Aniel murmured, stepping towards Paige and her sisters.

"Hey. Don't talk to my sister with that tone, lady," Piper shot, sending her hands forward to blow the Phoenix up. It only knocked her backwards into the door frame.

Wyatt couldn't resist laughing at the Phoenix. His giggles set the rest of the children off. Carden joined in, being only 3. Aniel stared at her little boy, laughing along with the rest. It made her heart hurt and her blood boil. She would not be mocked by children. She rushed forward, fully expecting to break Wyatt's shield. Her hand touched it and she was sent flying.

"Now you've gone too far," Piper snarled.

"You do not mess with our kids," she continued moving to stand over the fallen intruder.

"Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"What?"

"Look," came an echo of voices; Phoebe, Henry and Coop.

Piper looked up and her eyes widened in horror. Carden had grasped Wyatt's hand and the shield surrounding the rest of the family was slowly beginning to diminish. Wyatt looked very pale; the other children appeared petrified at what their new friend was doing.

"Let him go!" Piper screamed.

"Mommy he won't let go," Wyatt gasped, close to tears. Aniel looked on, pride in her eyes.

The shield disappeared completely and Wyatt collapsed. Leo caught his eldest son and cradled him. Carden, looking as if he'd done nothing wrong, stepped towards the sisters. Paige was backing away from the child that had just recently become her charge. Aniel took this distraction to get up and move towards the Charmed Ones. Suddenly, Carden closed his eyes and Wyatt's shield materialized around the sisters.

"What just happened?" Henry asked, baffled.

"I…I've never seen a Phoenix do that," Leo remarked, holding Wyatt a little bit closer.

"The Elders did train him," Coop whispered.

"Carden…what are you doing?" Aniel murmured, raising a brow at her son.

"Come with Mama," she urged but the boy did not budge.

"I don't think he wants to," Phoebe remarked, displaying a half smile.

"Look, I understand that you are pissed off for the Elders just taking him. They had no right but what's done is done," Paige began.

"If it were my kid, I'd be just as upset as you," she added, trying to placate the woman.

"But I really don't think you're going to win this one."

"Besides. You're taking on a lot of magic," Piper added haughtily.

"You son has lost his powers. Carden will take the rest," Aniel replied just as smugly.

"You're really starting to annoy me," Piper spat.

"We don't have any potions. And she's not a demon," Phoebe whispered in her older sister's ear.

"Well maybe a Power of Three spell?" Paige suggested.

While the sisters deliberated, Aniel inched towards the rest of the family. Chris, being the second eldest moved in front of his sister and cousins, fists up.

"You leave my family alone," he cried.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Piper shouted.

"What have I told you about fighting demons bigger than you?"

Chris looked crestfallen. "Orb away," he muttered, latching on to as many small hands as he could before disappeared in a flurry of blue and white. Coop grabbed the remaining children and his brother-in-laws and dematerialized as well.

"Nice disappearing act," Aniel sneered, rounding on the still arguing siblings.

"Uh, guys. Look out!" Phoebe cried, hitting the floor just as Aniel plunged her hand through the shield. Carden was much younger than Wyatt and a lot less experienced with maintaining the protection.

"Oh god," Paige and Piper gasped in unison. They backed up until they could go no further.

"We're going to do this my way, witches," Aniel cooed.

"I'm going to strip you of your powers and lives. I will be known as the one who ended the reign of the Charmed Ones," she said, looking gleeful.

"Then what? Run off with your son?" Paige asked dryly.

"You make it sound so dull. But yes," Aniel answered.

"It's not going to happen," Piper asserted defiantly.

"And you're so sure of that?"

"Hey. I'm tired of you targeting my charges, bitch," Paige spat.

"Paige!"

"Sorry," Paige muttered, giving Carden an apologetic look. The boy wasn't paying attention.

"Oh those were all yours? How convenient, that you couldn't save them," Aniel mocked.

"Well they're now mortals but they're all alive," Paige shot back with a nod.

"You won't be so lucky. Even with whitelighter children, you won't survive," she taunted, grabbing Phoebe by the wrist, twisting her until she was facing her sister. Phoebe's eyes went wide as she waited to feel the pain as her powers were stripped from her. But it didn't come.

"Let her go!" a small voice called. Everyone turned to see Carden, looking angrily at his mother.

"Carden, baby. Stay out of this. It will be ok. We can go home soon," Aniel reassured the boy, her voice immediately softening.

Carden stuck his hand out towards Phoebe, concentration etched in his toddler face. She disappeared in a mass of orbs and reappeared with her sisters. Everyone, once again, stared at the boy. He took a step towards his mother, his eyes suddenly softening. He reached up, indicating he wanted to be picked up. She obliged him but gasped in pain. Carden had plunged his hands into his mother's chest, her powers being ripped from her body. She was shaking violently and the boy was holding on for dear life. Paige took a step forward, trying to dislodge the boy from his dying mother but her sisters held her fast.

"He could take your powers if you aren't careful," Piper murmured.

It seemed to take an eternity for Carden to rob his mother of her powers. He climbed down her, monkey style and watched her simply crumple to the ground. She gasped for breath but it wouldn't come. Paige scooped the child up and turned his head away.

"Be quick," she told Piper. Piper nodded and blasted the dying Phoenix. She disappeared in a soft crackle.

There were thunderous footsteps on the stairs, causing Paige, Piper and Phoebe to turn. The family was slowly making its way down to rejoin the girls. Leo was carrying a now unconscious Wyatt in his arms. Leo looked almost as pale as his son.

"Oh God!" Piper gasped, grabbing her first born. Carden tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him. Before she could say or do anything, Carden took Wyatt's hand in his. The color began to return to Wyatt's face and he coughed, coming to.

"All better," the three-year-old affirmed.

"Does he have his powers back?" Piper asked more harshly than she intended.

"Yes."

"Mommy. What…happened?" Wyatt asked weakly.

"Everything's ok baby," Piper murmured.

"I've also never seen a Phoenix do that either," Leo breathed.

"They don't generally return stolen powers," Coop added. Henry looked clueless.

Just then, there was a mass of orbs and out stepped Darius, Ayden and Fiona. Paige glared at them. When Piper saw who it was, she glared too.

"Thanks to you I almost lost my son!" Piper shouted heatedly.

"Carden wouldn't let that happen," Fiona said softly, the boy running to her with a smile on his face.

"We weren't expecting that to happen though," Ayden commented.

"Expect what?" Phoebe pressed.

"For Carden to kill his own mother," Darius answered solemnly.

"Paige, thank you for keeping him safe," Fiona said, addressing the youngest Charmed One.

"Was it really necessary to put our entire family in jeopardy?" Leo asked.

"I know you're angry right now Leo. But we had faith that nothing bad would come to any of your children," Fiona answered.

"So what happens now? With him?" Paige asked.

"We have to decide that," Darius told her.

"Well we can't keep him. We don't have room and he could use his power to an advantage in teasing the other kids," Henry spoke up.

"No. We understand that. I think we will keep him with us. We still have a lot of training to do," Ayden replied.

"Can he still come to visit?" Wyatt asked, looking hopeful.

"That is up to your parents," Fiona answered, giving the boy a sympathetic look.

"As long as he doesn't have anyone else on a witch hunt after him I don't see why not," Piper contemplated. Leo nodded in affirmation with his wife's statement.

"Ready to go?" Fiona asked the young child who was ducking in and out of her long robes.

"I'm hungry," Carden replied.

"Well let's go get something to eat," she murmured, ruffling his hair. With that the four disappeared.

"Well that brought back memories," Piper muttered, ushering people into the kitchen to consume the meal she'd prepared.

"They have to keep us on our toes," Phoebe joked.

"Something like that," Paige concluded with a lighthearted shrug.


End file.
